


Blood on the Forest Floor

by milkcappy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Character Death, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mild Gore, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkcappy/pseuds/milkcappy
Summary: Bleeding out on the ground isn't so new to Illumi, but he's never felt so weak before.Lightly inspired by the lyrics of Ghost Town by Kanye West.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	Blood on the Forest Floor

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii angst fic, i stopped proof reading this half way through. hopefully its in character!! i did not realize that tik tok audio thats like "and nothing hurts anymore i feel kinda freeeee" is a kanye song 

Blood crept into the cracks of the dried earth below Illumi. The wound ripping straight through his lower abdomen was complimented by a torrent of blood falling to the ground. Hisoka knew how much a human could bleed, he often was the cause of countless litres of blood spilled in senseless violence, but seeing it drip out of his lover made it feel unreal. Illumi’s grip on the magician’s forearm loosened, a microscopic, nearly unnoticed indication of what Hisoka feared the most. 

Out of the sixty or so mangled bodies littering the forest floor, staining the clovers sprouting out from the dirt, Hisoka’s eyes stayed fixated on the one resting in his lap. The Zoldyck’s raven hair gleamed in the moonlight, combed through and spread around his head like a dark halo. He was by no means an angel, nevertheless, it hurt to see the color slowly drain from his features. 

Hisoka wasn’t the type to broadcast his true feelings to the world like people tended to do. He hid his emotions behind a facade of flirtatious insanity, a bloodlust so thick no one could know just how achingly sad he was inside. Illumi has managed to break through that wall, whether he tried to or not, and now Hisoka’s devastation clouded around them with a sickly pink aura. Still, the red-haired man held a smirk.

Illumi’s eyes were unfocused, staring at the night sky as fireflies drifted over his head. Hisoka let out a hot breath, drawing the dark eyed man to gaze at him with an unreadable expression.

“Hisoka.” Illumi croaked. He didn’t mean for his voice to come out so cracked, he had been in much worse situations during his training in the Zoldyck household. Why did he feel so weak? Illumi was the guinea pig child. He had been the test subject, used for his parents to figure out just how to mold a child into a cold blooded assassin. Why couldn’t he feel his legs? “I’m cold.”

Hisoka perked up at the sudden appearance of his love’s voice. Illumi wasn’t looking at Hisoka anymore, it felt like he was staring right through the magician. At something so far away he could barely focus on it.

Hisoka, heart heavy, smiled at Illumi and laid a hand on his face. “Want me to warm you up, darling?”

Illumi said nothing, instead closing his eyes and exhaling a cool puff of air, smelling strongly of copper. Had his lungs been punctured too? Hisoka supposed it didn’t matter, at that point. There’s no way Machi or a doctor skilled enough to help were anywhere close enough to save Illumi.

Hisoka leaned down, planting a kiss on Illumi’s lips. He did not reciprocate. The magician pulled away, moving his face to nuzzle Illumi’s neck.

“Your blood smells absolutely intoxicating, dear,” Hisoka lied. He couldn’t bring himself to tell the assassin that the smell of his blood burned his nose and made his stomach churn. A cold ball of despair settled itself at the pit of Hisoka’s gut. 

“Nothing hurts anymore,” Illumi stated. Hisoka’s heart clenched, and he lifted his head to see a small smile gracing his pale face. Illumi’s smile had been something rare to Hisoka. The magician felt inclined to mentally note the sight when he happened across it. He’d seen the expression a total of three times since he met Illumi.

The first time was during the Election, on their mission to kill Illumi’s brother, Alluka. Illumi has smiled, an angry and manipulative smile, while demanding Killua hand Alluka over. It wasn’t anything Hisoka didn’t expect from his partner. It didn’t surprise him as he thought it would, it seemed natural on him, despite the crazed look in Illumi’s eyes. Crazy suited him, he guessed.

The next time was just after they had had sex for the second time. Illumi smiled at Hisoka when the redhead pulled out. In all honesty, it unnerved Hisoka greatly, but he appreciated the gesture nonetheless. His best guess was that Hisoka complained about his lack of emotion the first time they fucked, and Illumi put the effort into a facial expression the second time. Still, it was out of place. Hisoka was hoping for a more lewd face during the act, but a smile was a smile, and he would take that.

The last time was just ten minutes ago, when Hisoka watched from behind a tree as Illumi expertly killed the sixty some men with his needles. Illumi seemed satisfied with his precision.

Illumi expected the job to be easy, he wasn’t told about any particularly strong nen users. It was only natural to be caught off guard when a sharp pain split through his torso. By the time Illumi had regained his senses, the assailant’s throat was sliced open by a playing card. The assassin collapsed to the ground while Hisoka rushed over to meet him halfway down. 

And there they lay, Illumi smiling up at the sky and Hisoka clutching the blood soaked shirt of his lover. The smile on the Zoldyck’s face widened, and his eyes opened to meet Hisoka’s.

“I feel kind of free.”

Hisoka could only guess what he meant. From the pain, from his job as an assassin, from his family, he couldn’t pinpoint it. Maybe all three, maybe another reason entirely. Or maybe it didn’t matter, because the love of his life was still steadily losing blood on the ground below him. The dark aura that normally surrounded Illumi in an oppressive cloud seeped out of him just like his blood. He was bound to die any minute now.

Hisoka chuckled, not even realizing how warm his face had grown. A searing hot tear dropped onto Illumi’s porcelain cheekbone. Countless more followed. He had never seen Hisoka cry, Illumi supposed it would suffice to be the last thing he saw before he succumbed to the grip death had on him. Illumi’s ragged breathing slowed further, he didn’t even have the energy to cough up the blood welling up in his lungs. He just let it fill him. It made him feel warm. 

Hisoka laid his head onto Illumi’s chest, tucking one hand under his head of jet-black hair and resting the other on Illumi’s stomach. 

“Darling?” Hisoka asked.

Illumi’s breathing was so quiet.

“Love?” He asked again. 

It was so silent. It felt like there was nothing alive in the forest but the magician.

“Illumi?”

A firefly landed on Hisoka’s blood soaked hand. There was no point in asking again. The soft heart beat that had invaded Hisoka’s sensitive ears stopped over thirty seconds ago. The tinge of copper in the air hurt his nose when he inhaled, amplified only by the fact that Hisoka’s face was buried into the chest of his lover’s corpse. He let out a breath, and swiftly stood up with Illumi held bridal-style in his arms. The blood from the Zoldyck soaked into Hisoka’s crop top, but it was no longer warm and it felt like it belonged to a stranger. 

Hisoka began to walk north, towards Kukuroo Mountain and the Zoldyck mansion.


End file.
